User talk:Gears4Life
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gears4Life page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Referencing Do you want me to teach you how to make Proper' '''citations? 'ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi' 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) after a statement or fact put "(The Reference where you found it)" ,then if there is no "reference" heading put Reference under that, put 'ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi' 00:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Anvil Gate I'm on Chapter 13, page 287. Really enjoying it so far. --The Forgotten Jedi 22:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am aware. I didn't have access to a computer when reading certain parts of the book, so whatever appeared in those parts are not listed yet. I'm going back through now to get them in. Thanks for reminding me about the lock. That should be loosened now that the book is out. --The Forgotten Jedi 21:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I was fine without the Locust. This book was to establish the Lambent. There would be no way for the Locust to reach Vectes, so I'm fine with it. Coalition's End will have the Locust, I'm sure of it. I liked how many of the secondary characters that have been in a few novels got first names, and played bigger roles. Except for Andresen. For obvious reasons. Only thing that really bothered me was the Hammer of Dawn. Did the blast seem about 100 times bigger, cosidering that it took out a large cliffside when it was fired far from the shore? --The Forgotten Jedi 01:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That would explain it. Always wondered how such a tiny laser could fry a whole planet. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No regular Leviathan shows up. Just three Lambent ones. I think the Lambent one would win in a fight. It's bigger, stronger, and faster. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, it's great. Going to be a lot of work. --The Forgotten Jedi 02:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I was wondering about that. Sorry it's happened to you so much. --The Forgotten Jedi 03:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do that. Me or one of the other admins will move if for you. If we can move profiles. Is that possible? --The Forgotten Jedi 03:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Did you write it down? --The Forgotten Jedi 03:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good. I hope you don't have anymore trouble. --The Forgotten Jedi 03:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE : Image request File:Arabdrone.jpg --JacktheBlack 10:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :No problem mate, just keep in mind that we don't know what kind of Drone it is.--JacktheBlack 18:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: New box art I like it. Looks like some kind of living blimp. Likely a counterpart to the Raven that can drop off troops, now that the hollow is flooded.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *Excellent find! Since you found it, go ahead and make the article.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) **Nice work. I made the nessecary adjustments.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ***Upload it, and mark it as copyrighted from the drop down menu of choices. Its pretty simple.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ****I don't know. Maybe you are trying to upload it as a different file type than it actully is?--The Forgotten Jedi 05:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) *****Huh. Well, this is outside my area of expertise. Sorry.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: image request Hi Gears4Life. I cropped out the ships from the upper right part of that image, then tweaked the sharpness and contrast to make it look better, and uploaded it here. Is that what you were asking for? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :How's this? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Its fine.--JacktheBlack 13:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) hey dude im frenzy1012 and i read that you know alot about gears of war, what do you think the best part of gears of war 3 will be and why? Rollback rights I've given you rollback rights, which allows you to undo vandalism from the recent changes page, instead of having to go into history. Rollbacking will undo all edits a user has done concurrently to a page. If a vandal is going on a spree and neither I nor Jack are around to ban him, contact someone at the main wiki site to have them banned.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *This is the main wiki site. And I see you've talked with JoePlay before. You could just leave a message on his talk page. Now that I think about it, we need another Admin on the site IMO, and you are a responsible user. I'm going to promote you, so you will have the power to ban vandals.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) **They all can be rollbacked. If you don't see the option, it's likely because there are multiple edits to that page, so you just need to hit the little arrow next to those changes to have them all so up at once. And yes, please do use your powers wisely. When you ban someone, make sure there is a good reason, and that you ban them appropriately. Don't ban someone forever if disagree with their edit, or if they are disrespectful. Now, for vandals, ban them forever, and make sure you mark that they can't leave messages on talk pages. If you aren't sure how long someone should be blocked, ask me or Jack and we will take a look.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ***Any vandalism at all, from removing content to just inserting nonsense, is grounds for an immediate and permanent block. If someone vandalizes once, they are likely to do it again, so why have the block expire is the way if figure it. Oh, and if someone posts GOW3 information form leaked videos, that is grounds for a permanent block as well.--The Forgotten Jedi 19:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ****No, that is good. I have a no tolerance policy for vandals, and that was a vandal.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::For some reason I'd thought you where Gearslover1. My bad.--JacktheBlack 04:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *And I'd just realized I'd been talking to you instead of Gearslover1 for last day and half.--JacktheBlack 04:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *No problem, I guess the "Gears" in our names got you mixed up, huh? lol----User:Gears4Life Coalition's End Apps When putting appearances in, make sure they are going in alphabetical order.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad.----User:Gears4Life *Also, make sure to mark if they appear in flashbacks, if it is there first appearance, and if they are only mentioned.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Summer I do see it but summer as been referred falling on the month of Bloom. Source page 253.--JacktheBlack 06:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Do what I did to Storm.--JacktheBlack 16:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i'm sorry to bother you but is it ok if i ask you a quick question? Do you have any idea where Tyrus is found in sera? Or where i could find a map of sera? Any information you give is greatly appreciated, thanks for your help. Nukemonkey97 21:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you anyway.Nukemonkey97 21:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:CGI images This is why i love giantbomb.--JacktheBlack 00:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Question about chat Hi I'm new to this wiki, and I was wondering why we don't have a chat to discuss Gears of War?I would like for you (as an administrator) to get this wiki a chat so we and other users can chat. -Nitsuj77 19:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I will contact them as soon as I can.Thank you for the response. -Nitsuj77 18:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the heads up! :) i'll remember that for next time i make a page.Benjamino95 (talk) 12:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Something horrible happened to me I was playing some gears and turned of my x-box.The next day I went from lvl 41 to 1.Any Advice to bring me back up as of right now I barely level 3.Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 21:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Go to the Epic games forums.--JacktheBlack 21:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : This happened to me too. If you have an online account, if you sign in you should be able to recover your data., up to the last point you logged on. Other wise, I dont know. It is rather unfortunate. : King Raven 317 13:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seasons Reap is the only new one I've spotted, but there may have been another. I won't really be editing anything like that, since I want to get the new important character pages up quickly, so feel free to do so once you get the book.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Video Policy Its a unwritten rule. Should be written down but we are kinda lazy.--JacktheBlack 15:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Iam new here and I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed or wanted done? TorpedoHead 23:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Forum question Hi, if you are around, please could you look at Forum:Gears of War Quiz? (I'm leaving this for all admins active here this year). Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Minor edits to a few locked pages 1 - Could the "Sires" page be renamed to just "Sire"? We don't use the plural for anything else. 2 - Could the "Miner Drones" and "Sniper Drone" pages be renamed to "Miner" and "Sniper"? 2 - Could the "Template:Drone Variants" and "Template:Boomer Variants" pages also be unlocked? 3 - Can the Lambent Locust category be renamed to simply the Lambent category? It's a remnant from the pre-Gears 3 age. Thanks - Joveus 22:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Removing a redirect Thanks for helping earlier. Is it possible to remove the Lambent Human redirect from the Former page so a new Lambent Human page could be made and serve as a disambiguation page for Sires and Formers? Thank you. - Joveus 12:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi Mr/Miss Admin. My name is PhoenixDragonSamurai from Total Drama Wiki. Untill today, i'm not a member on this wiki since i never played the game. I need your help. You see, there is a user in this wiki that has been harassing me by putting insults after creating my talkpage on this wiki. This person most default name is TheWizardOfAlarcon and like me, was from Total Drama wiki and its sister wikis such as Revenge of the Island wiki. For a long time, he has been harassing some of the people there especially the admins (claiming that they bully him instead of the other way around) or make inappropriate edits that are not relevant to the show or with several insults to the characters and each time he did, i alerted the admins from those wikis to banned him. However, he kept coming back each time with a new username/sockpuppets such as BrickleBerry, GravityFalls, ShowtimeSynergy etc. After a while, he start to attack me (apparently either to a clash in opinions during my first few days on Total Drama Wiki or jealous that i'm a better contributer than him) on wikis that i'm not even a member of such as this one and Villains Wiki. And this is the 3rd time he attacked me here. Can u banned his current username and like, i dont know, locked my Talkpage and/or userpage in this wiki so that he wont attack me in this wiki again or alert the main Wiki contributer to ban him permanently. '[http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai PhoenixDragonSamurai]''' Re UE high-res images Yeah I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now. I have all the images, its just i dunno if we wanna get rid of the Gears 3 images in the profiles since they show the characters at their current ages. I kind of want to add small galleries on each characters page with all their in-game character models to show their progression (Gears J, Gears 1, Gears 2, Gears 3 and Gears UE). Im just not sure how to go about it or where it should be placed on the page. --Parasidian (talk) 18:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *For general Hollow creatures and general locusts i think we may do that however i feel kind of bad not showing both the current model and the new UE one, however i think since RAAM is a main character we should do the same for him as we would do for any of the COG characters have a gallery shooing his various versions. I created some ideas in the Sandbox what do you think? Got any ideas on how we should go about doing this? It would be a really neat feature for others to see the progressions of each character model from game to game/location in the lore. I just use the classic editor, works better for me. Its -- then go to visual and click signature. --Parasidian (talk) 23:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) **Great points, ill ask around and gauge what people prefer. --Parasidian (talk) 00:11, July 13, 2015 (UTC)